sporumdimensionalclashviifandomcom-20200213-history
Zinnia
Zinnia is a character from Pokémon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire and the Lorekeeper of the Draconid people. This means she is in charge of holding on to the ancient lore of Rayquaza throughout the Hoenn region's history. In Dimensional Clash, she rides her Salamence and is accompanied by her Whismur, Aster. Personality Zinnia thinks in terms of multiple planes of existence or morality, not hesitating to destroy the Link Cable that the Mossdeep researchers created to warp an oncoming asteroid to an alternate reality. She is somewhat patronizing, but also quite friendly. However, she becomes at a loss if one of her ideas doesn't work; for instance, upon failing to Mega Evolve Rayquaza, Zinnia falls to her knees, until the player feeds Rayquaza a Meteorite (which acts as the equivalent to a Mega Stone). She may seem rather lax and playful, but she does take her job very seriously, and puts the fate of the world over all else. This leads her to swipe various Trainers' Key Stones (required for Mega Evolution) in order to awaken Rayquaza's true power. Zinnia isn't fazed by intimidation, as shown when AJ and Lazorgator make an attempt to intimidate her after Aster detects them. Abilities Zinnia herself is an agile young woman and can hold her own in a fight, but primarily she uses two Pokémon. Using the Key Stone embedded in her Mega Anklet, Zinnia's Salamence is capable of Mega Evolution. If Aster is hurt, Zinnia will fly into a rage and absolutely demolish whoever intentionally threatened Aster. All that was left of the Legend of Zelda boss Twinmold was its face mask; everything else was bug guts. Salamence Salamence is a dual Dragon/Flying-type Pokémon, and Zinnia's main battling partner. Salamence holds the Salamenceite, which allows it to Mega Evolve, gaining the ability Aerilate and boosting its attacking and speed stats. Salamence's moveset consists of: * Crunch: Salamence crunches up the target with sharp fangs. May lower defense. * Fire Fang: Salamence chomps the target with flaming fangs. May cause flinch or a burn. * Dragon Claw: Using giant claws, Salamence tears at the target. * Thunder Fang: Salamence chomps the target with electric fangs. May cause flinch or paralysis. Aster Aster is a Whismur, a pure-Normal-type Pokémon, and Zinnia's main partner in general. Aster stays outside of its Poké Ball, preferring to rest near or on Zinnia. Aster holds the Eviolite, which boosts her defensive stats as long as she doesn't evolve. Role Arisevos Zinnia first appears after saving Toad from drowning; Toad promptly freaks out about the dragon because he didn't want to get eaten. After reassuring Toad that Salamence is not going to eat him, Zinnia spots Kroenen's army marching across Arisevos, and when Kroenen sends a platoon to kill Toad, Zinnia pretty much beasts them up with her Salamence's Mega Evolution. Then, they land at the wreckage of a village decimated by Kroenen's wave of destruction. They are promptly joined by several folks who freak out about Salamence. (Salamence is only 4'11", calm down! Geez!) But very quickly they are attacked by a leviathan mosasaur controlled by the sorcerer Jafar. Zinnia is initially able to Mega Evolve Salamence and damage the mosasaur, but not by that much. Only when Toad and Robin strike its skull together does the mosasaur fall. The Alamo Zinnia actually appears in the northern Republic, where modern Oklahoma stands. There, she is attacked by Galleom, the cyborg from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Escaping Galleom, she flies straight south, towards the general direction of the Alamo, unknowing of what lies there. Upon reaching the Alamo, Zinnia takes part in the siege, defending the fort, until Rosalina black-holes the enemy legions. The Grid Zinnia appears on the fire escape of a Grid City building, and meets Robin properly this time. Robin shows her a little magic trick; upon doing so, however, Robin catches the attention of Gandalf the Grey and the wizard promptly shows her up with a dragon firework. Zinnia, Gandalf, and Robin travel away from the center of Grid City, to the Outlands. Zinnia engages in conversation with AJ and Lazorgator, the Godslayer of Twitch Plays Pokémon: Crystal. When Link and Zelda return from the Safehouse to tell Zinnia Robin's plan, Zinnia takes flight with Salamence. She and Salamence meet Brendan and Latias, and are accosted by Smaug, who attempts to broil them with dragon fire. Trivia * Zinnia is named after the zinnia flower, which symbolizes the remembrance of a dear friend. Category:Pokémon Category:Humans Category:Good Category:Characters Category:Player characters Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Female Category:Dragon riders